herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/Dinosaucers characters with similarities to other heroes: Ryan Spencer
This is Ryan Spencer. And here are the heroes who are similar to him. Sam Transformers.jpg|Sam Witwicky (Transformers film series) 8D20C501-5E43-489C-8143-2AE8F9851033.jpeg|Cade Yeager (Transformers film series) JackDarby stockimage.jpg|Jack Darby (Transformers: Prime) Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Miguel rivera coco.png|Miguel Rivera (Coco) Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc (RWBY) Zhao Yun Artwork (DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Kaede ngbc.jpg|Kaede (The Last Blade) Galford (2019).png|Galford (Samurai Shodown) TSR Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) Austin-st-john-then.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Tai Kamyia 01.gif|Tai Kamiya (Digimon series) Ash Ketchum (I Choose You).png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Yugi Muto.jpg|Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Jaden Yuki.jpg|Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Yusei Fudo5D.jpg|Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Yuma-l.png|Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Yuya Sakaki.jpg|Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Yusaku Normal.png|Yusaku Fujiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) Dan-dan-kuso-12264613-400-650.jpg|Dan Kuso (Bakugan series) Teentitans robin.png|Robin (Dick Grayson (DC Universe)) BEN OV.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Phineas hey.png|Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Goku DragonBallfighterz.Artwork.png|Goku (Dragon Ball series) Naruto Uzumaki (Part II).png|Naruto Uzumaki DipperthePines-0.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Danny phantom by strunton-dapnvnq.png|Danny Phantom Ninja Randy Cunningham.jpg|Randy Cunningham MegamanVolnuttMML.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) Spike ape escape.png|Spike (Ape Escape series) Lan Hikari.png|Lan Hikari (Mega Man Battle Network) Spider-Man (MCU).png|Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Davis Render.png|Davis Motomiya (Digimon series) Takato Matsuki t.gif|Takato Matsuki (Digimon series) Takuya Kanbara t.gif|Takuya Kanbara (Digimon series) Jhjkhk.png|Marcus Damon (Digimon series) 99px-Taiki Kudou t.gif|Mikey Kudo (Digimon series) Shinkai haru4.png|Haru Shinkai (Digimon series) Martin Mystery - Martin Mystery - Character Profile Picture.png|Martin Mystery Josh Kirkpatrick.jpg|Josh Kirkpatrick (Team Galaxy) Rai Gherba Tai Chi Chasers Render.jpg|Rai Gherba (Tai Chi Chasers) Todd (Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) Gohan (Adult).png|Gohan (Dragon Ball franchise) 80u0PcZ.png|Boruto Uzumaki DarkShirtBoy(NoShading) By TheOffColors Edit by Kaydenmario8.png|Steven Universe Tommy Oliver 02.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) TJ Super Mega Force.png|TJ Johnson (Power Rangers Turbo) In Space ~ Andros 01.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Leo Super Megaforce.jpg|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Carter Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Wesley Collins.png|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) Cole Evans.jpg|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) Shane Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Blake Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Conner.png|Conner McKnight (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Trent Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Jack Landors.jpg|Jack Landors (Power Rangers S.P.D.) NickMF.png|Nick Russell (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Mack Hartford.jpg|Mack Hartford (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Casey Rhodes 01.jpg|Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Theo Martin 01.jpg|Theo Martin (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) Power_Rangers_RPM_Scott_Jacket_72979_std.jpg|Scott Truman (Power Rangers RPM) Dillon's with a grumpy look on his fsce.png|Dillon (Power Rangers RPM) Jayden Power Rangers Samurai.jpg|Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai) 250px-Troburrows42.JPG|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers Dino Charge) Brody Ninja Steel.png|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Nate-Silva.png|Nate Silva (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) MarioNSMBWii.png|Mario Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney) 200px-Spikewitwickyg1.jpg|Spike Witwicky (Transformers) Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbolt (Beast Wars) Shinji ikari render by justrainbowf-d606pmi.png|Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) I2 - Dash.png|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Woody toy story 4.png|Woody (Toy Story) Ice bear2.png|Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Oscar peltzer summer camp island.png|Oscar (Summer Camp Island) Matt.jpg|Matt (Cyberchase) Mario Artwork.png|Mario (Mario Cartoons) Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) Garrett.png|Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Hogarth Hughes smiling comically.png|Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) Dean McCoppin giving the giant a stern glance.png|Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) Kevin McCallister.jpg|Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) Jason Shepherd.jpg|Jason Shepherd (Big Fat Liar) Danny Zuko.png|Danny Zuko (Grease) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpg|Dimitri (Anastasia) Alan Parrish.jpg|Alan Parrish (Jumanji) Peter Shepherd Jumanji.jpg|Peter Shepherd (Jumanji) New ko.png|K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) AgentJ.jpg|Agent J (Men in Black) Max Goof.png|Max Goof (Disney) Big Pete Pete and Pete.jpg|Big Pete (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) Emmitt Rosewell.jpeg|Emmitt Roswell (Detention) Sam.jpg|Sam-I-Am (Green Eggs and Ham) Charming.png|Prince Charming (Disney's Cinderella) Rudy Tabootie.gif|Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) Rocky Rhodes (1).png|Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Jason sitting on his Zord.jpg|Jason Scott (Power Rangers 2017 film) Hiccup Httyd 3 render.png|Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones) Flik.png|Flik (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Antz Z.png|Z 4195 (Antz) Shaggy 11.png|Shaggy (Scooby-Doo series) Arthur (Mystery Skulls).png|Arthur (Mystery Skulls) Kristoff KHIII.png|Kristoff (Disney's Frozen) Jake Long Season 2.jpg|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Archie Andrews.jpg|Archie Andrews Eric Needles.jpg|Eric Needles (Sidekick) Kojionishi.jpg|Koji Onishi (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) Rad-armada.jpg|Rad White (Transformers: Armada) 701408 timmy turner large answer 2 xlarge.jpg|Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Kicker-card.jpg|Kicker Jones (Transformers: Energon) Cyb10-coby knows how to screw.gif|Coby Hansen (Transformers: Cybertron) Cricket Green.png|Cricket Green (Big City Greens) Jeremy Trading Mom.jpg|Jeremy Martin (Trading Mom) Sid Science Kid.png|Sid (Sid the Science Kid) Yang-0.png|Yang (Yin Yang Yo?!) The Lion King II Simba's Pride Kovu.jpg|Kovu (Disney) Character large 332x363 drake.jpg|Drake Parker (Drake & Josh) Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Star-wars-luke-skywalker-cutout-wall-decal.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars series) Ezra Bridger with Lightsaber promo.png|Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) Kaz Resistance.png|Kazudo Xiono (Star Wars Resistance) Wong Fei Fong.jpg|Fei Fong Wong (Xenogears) XCDE-Shulk.png|Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Rex Xenoblade2.png|Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Sora.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) SSBU Advent Children Cloud.png|Cloud Striffe (Final Fantasy VII) DFFNT Squall Leonhart Render.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Harry potter jacket 22493 zoom 1.jpg|Harry Potter Percy jackson and the olympians 04.jpg|Percy Jackson Issei Hyodo.png|Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) Shido 1.png|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) !zIchika Orimura.png|Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) Aag (28).jpg|Kazuya Aoi (Freezing) Rimuru Human Anime.png|Rimuru Tempest (That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime) Kirito Millennium Twilight character design.png|Kirito (Sword Art Online) Arthur Read.png|Arthur Read Kenan Rockmore.jpg|Kenan Rockmore (Kenan & Kel) NoelKreiss.png|Noel Kreiss (Final Fantasy XIII) 600full-james-and-the-giant-peach-photo.jpg|James Henry Trotter (James and the Giant Peach) Nathan Adams original.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) Linguini1transparent.png|Alfredo Linguini (Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille) Yukiteru Amano- Hero.jpg|Yukiteru Amano (Future Diary) ImagesCA2R05N4.jpg|Bobby Walker (Cousin Skeeter) MSG-Amuro.png|Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam) SetsunaFSeisei.jpg|Setsuna F. Seiei (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) Simon the Digger (Pre-Timeskip).png|Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Code Geass !Lelouch 07.jpg|Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) Nick Bluetooth.jpg|Nick Bluetooth (Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension) Leo san juan LQ.jpg|Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) Manolo Render.png|Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) Miguel (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) Jack_Trailer.png|Jack Sullivan (The Last Kids on Earth) Jim lake jr trollhunters.png|Jim Lake, Jr. (Trollhunters) Prince Krel Tarron.png|Krel Tarron (3Below) Chase Davenport.png|Chase Davenport (Lab Rats) KazS2.jpg|Kaz (Mighty Med) Max-1-.png|Max Thunderman (The Thundermans) P3-main-character1.jpg|Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) Yu Narukami render.png|Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Akira Kurusu (Persona 5).png|Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) Victor (Victor & Valentino).png|Victor Calavera Noctis.png|Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy XV) Trevor Belmont.jpg|Trevor Belmont (Castlevania series) Spyracers-tony-new__2_.jpg|Tony Toretto (Fast & Furious Spy Racers) Category:Blog posts